Sing It For Me, Darling
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Ciella mendengar sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sebastian, hal itu membuat pikirannya berlalu mngingat sedikit masa lalu antara mereka berdua. Sebuah momen kecil antara Sebastian dan juga Ciella. Sebastian x Fem!Ciel


Sing It For Me, Darling

A/N: Hehehehe… jahat, iya saya tahu… Disaat dua fic multichap saya belum kelar, saya malah bikin fic baru. Oneshot pula. Untung sih hehehehe… Yah, mau gimana lagi, saya kena wabah WB untuk dua fic multichap saya dan untung refreshing saya bikin fic oneshot ini. Anyway~ gak tau kenapa saya lagi suka banget ama Lady Ciel, jadi di oneshot ini chara yg dipake itu Lady Ciel /dilempar sandal/ oke nama Ciel disini jadi Ciella ya, sekedar beritahu saja hehehe hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang terletak sedikit jauh dari London, terdapat sebuah _mansion_ besar yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. _Mansion_ itu terlihat begitu tua juga elegan—memperlihatkan pada tamu yang pernah mampir ke sana bahwa _mansion_ besar itu adalah milik bangsawan Inggris yang ternama.

Tepat di bagian dalam _mansion_ tersebut, bisa terlihat sebuah _hall_ besar yang mampu memuat ratusan orang, gaya arsitektur _Victorian_ yang terasa begitu kental ketika memasuki beberapa ruangan, dan ukiran-ukiran indah di setiap ujungnya.

Melihat keeleganan _mansion_ ini, membuat kita bepikir, siapakah bangsawan pemilik _mansion_ besar ini. Phantomhive, ya keluarga Phantomhive. Bangsawan ternama Inggris pemilik Funtom _Company_ yang juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kerajaan Inggris, selalu melakukan hal "kotor" yang diperintahkan ratu, dan terkenal sebagai penguasa _Underworld_.

_Kriiiieeeett…_

Terdengar suara nyaring pintu utama _mansion_ itu terbuka, dan di ambang pintu tersebut, terlihatlah sesosok bayangan yang terlihat tegap dan gagah memasuki _hall_. Suara hentakkan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik terdengar dipenjuru _hall _saat bayangan tegap itu memasuki _mansion_ besar milik keluarga Phantomhive tersebut.

Langkah-langkah itu terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan sampai akhirnya suara langkah sepatu yang beradu itu berhenti di depan sebuah _grand piano_ yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sosok tegap itu kemudian duduk—membiarkan dirinya nyaman sesaat—kemudian jari-jemarinya yang diselimuti sarung tangan putih itu menyentuh tuts piano.

Tuts demi tuts ia mainkan sampai akhirnya terciptalah sebuah melodi indah yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga. Sosok itu kemudian membiarkan tangannya bermain sebuah lagu _Moonlight Sonata_—sebuah lagu instrumen karangan pemusik ternama _Beethoven._

Tanpa si sosok tegap itu sadari, sebuah sosok lain—namun lebih kecil—tengah berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk sampai akhirnya sosok kecil itu berhenti di belakang sosok tegap itu.

"Lagu yang indah ya, Sebastian," ujar si sosok kecil itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sebastian—si sosok tegap yang bermain piano itu—kini menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun, sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ciella…" Sebastian hanya melihat sosok gadis bernama Ciella itu dengan kedua iris merahnya. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata yang ia pakai lalu menatap Ciella yang saat itu berjalan perlahan menuju _grand piano_ hitam yang ia mainkan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk bermain piano, tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa memainkan lagu instrumen _Moonlight Sonata_ itu dengan begitu sempurna," Ciella kemudian segera duduk tepat diatas _grand piano_ itu sambil menatap pemuda tampan yang sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa jadinya bila seorang _English gentleman_ tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, hm?" Sebastian hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dengan santai di atas _grand piano_ yang sedang ia mainkan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris _heterochromia_ milik Ciella bertemu dengan iris merah darah Sebastian. Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tegap itu kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali memainkan instrumen _Moonlight Sonata_ yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sedangkan Ciella, gadis bersurai _dark navy blue_ yang diikat dua itu hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan sendu—mungkin lebih tepatnya sayu—ketika pemuda itu memainkan kembali tuts piano.

Instrumen yang begitu menenangkan bila didengarkan saat suasana sedang sepi seperti ini. Terkadang Ciella sendiri tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda sesempurna Sebastian. Ia bisa segalanya; dimulai dari memasak, bermain musik, hingga ia pernah menjadi tutornya dikarenakan saat itu _tutor_ Ciella yang sesungguhnya sedang cuti.

Sebastian—lengkapnya Sebastian Michaelis. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan ternama di Inggris, pemilik Michaelis _corporation_—yang merupakan pembuat _fashion_ terbesar di London, dan juga tunangan dari seorang Ciella Phantomhive.

Tunangan.

Ya, mereka berdua sudah bertunangan. Bahkan beberapa orang terkejut dengan pertunangan mereka, dikarenakan perbedaan umur mereka yang begitu jauh. Sebastian berumur dua puluh tahun, sedangkan Ciella berumur tiga belas tahun, dan itu merupakan hal yang mengejutkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi, Sebastian dan Ciella sendiri tak menggubris apa yang orang katakan.

Ciella hanya memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar instrumen musik yang dimainkan oleh Sebastian. Pikirannya berlari ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, hingga mereka bertunangan.

_On a rainy day, I stood in a garden.  
Nonchalantly, it becomes audible –– the sound of a string, while I entrust  
myself to this body._

Mata Ciella kemudian terbuka ketika ia mendengar instrumen _Moonlight Sonata_ itu berhenti yang kemudian digantikan oleh musik yang lain, beserta dengan suara _bass_ dari pemuda yang kini mulai bernyanyi.

_Red roses.. Let's crush them _

_If this dream continues  
The winter's snow, the hearth's fire,_

Ciella hanya diam mendengarkan tunangannya itu bermain piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu—lagu indah yang pernah ia nyanyikan dulu, dan itu pun sudah lama sekali.

_Aa, if this warm time stops,  
I'll put it into a memory and continue to gaze only at you. _

_Aa, if this finger is touching your hair  
Like a spider's thread, just… sweetly, yet painfully. _

Sang gadis bangsawan itu kemudian menutup matanya kembali—membiarkan sebuah lagu itu membawa perasaannya—perasaan meluap yang ditujukan hanya untuk Sebastian. Benar-benar sebuah perasaan _nostalgic_ yang membuat ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tetap mendengarkannya sampai akhirnya ia mendengar _chorus_ kedua dari lagu itu.

_Aa, if the gentle moonlight shines on us,  
The lie's fragments hide where we made a promise. _

_Aa, the contract's beautiful appearance  
will once again tonight lead this heart deeply astray._

Janji.

Ya, janji mereka adalah untuk hidup bersama, memiliki keluarga bahagia, dan Ciella ingat bahwa dulu Sebastian sempat membawanya ke Paris dan melamarnya di sana. Sungguh pemandangan romantis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa iri.

Dan meskipun Ciella sudah sering mendengar Sebastian bernyanyi, ia tak pernah bosan mendengar suara _bass_ indah milik Sebastian dan ia merasa seperti tak pernah cukup akan suara tunangannya itu—membuatnya ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

_Aa, even without the world meeting morning,  
this scar will be permitted and allowed to be worn. _

_Aa, wishing… If these feelings are granted,  
The light's rain, my body, will be completely broken down_

Lagu itu lalu berhenti. Ciella yang menyadari lagu yang dinyanyikan Sebastian itu telah selesai, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan ia sedikit kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu terselip di rambut panjangnya. Ternyata itu adalah mawar merah. Siapapun pasti segera tahu bahwa mawar merah merupakan bahasa bunga dari cinta.

"Eh…?"

"_For you my beautiful girl,"_ ujar Sebastian yang diiingi dengan sebuah senyuman khas miliknya. Oh… banyak yang tidak tahu betapa sukanya Ciella pada senyuman itu.

Ia kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Ciella. Bisa dilihat itu adalah sebuah satu kecupan biasa, namun kecupan itu merupakan tumpahan perasaan seorang Sebastian Michaelis pada tunangan yang amat dicintainya. Perlahan jari lentik milik Ciella menyentuh mawar merah yang ada di kepalanya kemudian memutar-mutar mawar merah itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

"_Can you sing it for me again?"_ ujar Ciella masih dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan dari sang gadis itu sekali lagi, dengan sebuah lagu yang ditujukan hanya untuk Ciella Phantomhive.

"_Of course, the song is just for you Darl,"_ Sebastian kemudian mengecup kembali dahi Ciella. Gadis itu kini berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di London. Ia memiliki segalanya; dari gelar yang ia terima, perusahaan yang terkenal dan sukses, harta yang melimpah, terlebih lagi seorang tunangan yang begitu baik, romantis dan bisa segalanya. Tanpa Ciella sadari sendiri, sebuah senyuman tipis telah terulas di sudut bibirnya.

_Sing It for me darling…_

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesaaaaaaaii~~ nyahahahahaha hanya sebuah drabble(?) saat saya sedang bengong. Hebatnya lagi saya bikin ini oneshot ditengah-tengah saya ngerjain PR /wow/gak greget/biasa aja/digampar/ anyway, gimana? Plotless? Gaje? Lebay? Iya saya tahu, maklum nulisnya aja spontan hohohoho… tapi gak tau kenapa saya ngerasa ini oneshot manis… iya manis /gak/plak/

Oh iya, lirik lagu yang ada disini itu judulnya "Tsuki no Ame" ya hehehe… ga tahu ada apa tiba-tiba masukkin itu lagu. ya udahlah daripada ngoceh aneh mending saya ngacir dulu… Jaa~ see you next time~! XD

Another Disclaimer: Tsuki no Ame © Aniplex


End file.
